


Gardening Conversation

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden was beautiful and smelled of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelieinblack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keelieinblack).



The garden was beautiful and smelled of death. There were cherry trees instead of roses, and no bars to be seen. Yet illusions were woven as tight as her birdcage had been.

"Hello," she said to the gardener.

"Hello," he said in answer. His voice was smooth and sweet and empty. His eyes observing her with a yellow glint behind the glasses.

"I am looking for someone. A pure-hearted and brave Prince. Have you seen her?"

"I know a pure-hearted boy, but he's not a Prince. I know a brave girl, but she's not a Prince."

"Is one of them your Prince?" she asked. Because they were nothing alike, and everything.

He showed his teeth and it wasn't a smile. "What? To rescue me?"

Anthy said, "No. To give you a reason to rescue yourself."

He looked at her oddly. "What a strange idea."

The wind blew, throwing more sakura flowers around them, and a stronger aroma of rot.

"Let me offer you tea," he said. "You must be weary in your quest."

They drunk, surrounded by camellia flowers. The tea was bitter and sweet.

"You know..." she said. "there are other fertiliser than death."

"Really?" he said, not offended. He seemed amused. "I thought all beautiful flowers grew out of blood. Of the sacrifice of others."

"Not only," she whispered. But she didn't know for sure. Did tears count as blood?

"I made a bet with someone. With that boy I mentioned. He's yet to make anything grow. Purity is barren."

"Give it time."

"Maybe," he said, but he was already making other plans, she saw. Was already thinking of how to make purity less sterile.

She stood up. "I must go. I have to find my Prince."

"Of course."

She said goodbye, to him and to all the ghosts of animals there, and walked away.


End file.
